Our baby and me
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry and Draco are Professors at Hogwarts and have been happy together. When they receive some news, Harry believes it is great but Draco manages to speak before thinking which causes a rift between them. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have. We'll just see how it goes :) Set after the war._**

**_Warning 1: Characters will be a little ooc (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: this will be malexmale. (Eventually.) Warning 3: mpreg._**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>Twenty one year old Harry Potter was currently sitting on one of the many beds in the hospital wing. Harry potter returned to Hogwarts and took up the position as defence against the arts Professor, six months after becoming a professor he became involved with Draco Malfoy, potions Professor and head of Slytherin house.<p>

They had become friends after the war and got a lot closer as they worked together, late one night one thing led to another and they ended up in bed. They awoke the next morning and expressed their feelings to one another and had been together ever since. Harry had collapsed after class and woke up to find himself in the hospital wing with Draco by his side holding his hand. Draco explained that when he collapsed, a student rushed to get him and he carried Harry to where they were now.

Poppy came walking in and strolled up to Harry. "It's getting to the point now Harry where I wonder why you don't just move in here."

"I got to that point quite a while ago Poppy."

The mediwitch chuckled and waved her wand over Harry. "Well I now know the reason for your collapse. Congratulations Harry, you are pregnant."

Draco let go of Harry's hand. "Pregnant? How?"

"Well Draco, when two people love each other-"

"You know what I mean Poppy. I thought it was extremely rare for a wizard to get pregnant."

"It is Draco. But Harry is a very powerful wizard, he has as much of a chance of getting pregnant than any woman. I'll leave you both alone."

Draco waited until Poppy was out of earshot before he started to talk. "I can make a potion for you if you like."

"What for?"

"To get rid of the baby."

Harry swivelled his legs round and got off the bed. "You're not serious?"

Draco stood up. "Yes. We can't have a child."

"Why not?"

"Harry, there are loads of reasons. We are only twenty one, we are still too young, we are not married, we have only been going six months, we both have full time jobs, we won't be able to raise them properly. I won't be giving up my job over a mistake."

Draco actually stumbled back as the full force of Harry's slap made contact with his cheek. "You bastard. This baby is not a mistake, not to me. I don't care how young I am, I will not get rid of my child because I didn't use protection. It is not the baby's fault. Yes we both have full time jobs, no-one is asking you to give up your precious job. I have no problem giving up mine to raise my child. Right now the only mistake I have made is getting with you in the first place." Harry went to walk away but was stopped when Draco grabbed his arm. "Please Harry. Don't do this."

"I haven't done anything Draco. You have caused this by wanting to kill our child. It's over Draco. All you are to me until I have my child is a colleague, after that you are nothing to me." Harry wrenched his arm back and stormed from the hospital wing.

Harry got back to his office and closed and locked off his room, back against the door, Harry slid all the way down and stretched his legs out, he began to stroke his stomach as the tears flew freely down is face. "Just you and me now baby."

* * *

><p>Harry didn't know ho long he stayed on the floor for. It must have been a while when Minerva flooed into his room and stood looking down at him with concern when, informing him that she was worried as he hadn't shown up for the evening meal and Draco wasn't talking to anyone. Spending thirty minutes trying to get Harry to talk and failing, Minerva flooed back to her office and called in for some help.<p>

Harry wasn't all surprised that when not long after Minerva went, Ron and Hermione flooed into his room, only this time he had made his way from the floor to laying on his side on the settee.

"Harry?" Hermione said as she slowly made her way over to her friend. Ron walked alongside his wife and thought he would try when she go no answer. "Harry mate what's wrong?"

When Harry only buried his head further into the cushion Hermione tried a different approach. "This is hopeless Ron, we won't get nothing out of him, lets go and ask Draco."

"No." Harry whispered. Hermione sighed and sat on the arm of the settee and started to rush the bangs from the brunets forehead. "Harry what's happened? Tell us please."

"I will tell you if you both promise to not go after Draco." Hermione promised straight away but Ron was a little apprehensive. "Ron please?"

"Ronald."

Ron sighed and slowly nodded his head. "I promise."

Harry turned onto his back and told the everything that had happened from when Poppy told him and Draco that he was pregnant to when his two best friends came. When he had finished, Ron had snarled in anger and headed to the door but stopped in his tracks at Harry's words. "Ron you promised. Please?"

* * *

><p>Harry was only thankful that his little breakdown happened at the start of the holidays of Halloween as he took this time to pick himself up and get himself back in order for when the holidays had finished. The first thing he did was tell Minerva the news and all that had happened, making her promise to not treat Draco differently. "I don't want him coming and starting any arguments asking why everyone is turning against him. I just can't be doing with it Minerva." he had told her. He also told her that his baby was due in time for the end of the year and if she would permit it, he would have someone to stay in his quarters whenever he was teaching to look after his baby.<p>

Minerva not wanting to lose Harry, agreed and offered her help for whenever he needed it. Several times Draco had tried to get Harry on one side and talk to him but had failed on all accounts. Hogsmeade visits was a waste of time as where Harry and Draco always did them together, they now did them with other teachers. Whenever it was Draco and another teacher, Harry would stay up in the castle, but whenever it was Harry's turn, Draco would head into hogsmeade in the hopes of talking to Harry but had no luck as each time he would either have Hermione or a Weasley with him.

* * *

><p>Blaise had come to visit Draco as Christmas was coming and was shocked to see his friend looking scruffy whilst hugging a bottle of fire whiskey. "Draco mate. Look at the state of you."<p>

"I don't care." he slurred.

"What the fuck has happened to you?"

"He's cut me off Blaise. Harry has cut me off from everything. I can't even speak to him now. The only time I hear his voice is if I catch him talking to someone else. What have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter two will be up within a week :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_This story will only have a few chapters. Set after the war. The seventh years have returned for an eighth year._**

**_Warning 1: Characters will be a little ooc (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: this will be malexmale. (Eventually.)_**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Draco watched Harry whenever he had the chance, Draco couldn't help but smile at Harry as he always seemed to be glowing. One Saturday night whilst on patrol, Harry had paused when he heard a noise followed by voices, he got closer to the door and it wasn't until he saw the snake engraved on the handle that he realised he was standing outside of Draco's office.<p>

When Harry heard a dull thud followed by a "for fuck sake Draco," Harry slowly opened the door and saw Draco slumped on the floor with Blaise bent over him as he tried to pick him up, Blaise finally got Draco into a sitting position and, with great effort, lifted him from the floor and slung him over his shoulder. "If Draco is drunk you are best to leave a hangover potion by his bed."

Blaise turned around and saw Harry stood there looking nervous, shifting from one foot to the other. "I am not leaving him anything, it's his fault he is like this in the first place. Every Friday and Saturday I have to come up here and check on him."

"Why is he doing this to himself?"

"Because of what he did to you, what he said to you, because he can't even get close to you now to explain things. The night you finished with him I found him broke down. In all the years I have known him I have never seen him in such a mess." Blaise carried Draco into his room and Harry followed.

* * *

><p>"I normally come here and find him already in an unconscious heap on the floor, but he was still awake when I came. He needs to accept that you don't want him anymore and move on."<p>

"I never said that I didn't want him anymore."

"Harry when you tell someone that your relationship is over that usually means you don't want them anymore."

"I said that in the heat of the moment. I thought that he would come after me and explain but he never did. So I just distanced myself from him."

"Surely him trying to get you alone to talk to told you something."

"When has he done that?"

"He has been doing that since you broke up. He has even had his house elf follow you, keep hidden when you had check ups with your pregnancy and then report back to him what you have been told. Apart from a Friday and Saturday night when he gets himself in this state, you have a look in that top drawer and have a look at what he looks at before going to sleep each night."

Harry walked over to the set of drawers and opened the top drawer to see pictures of himself. Some were of him in Hogsmeade, slowly walking the streets whilst a hand rested on his stomach. In the three broomsticks laughing with Hermione and Ron. Some where at the quidditch pitch where he was cheering for his house, walking alone by the lake, there was also one of Harry where he was laying on his bed, fast asleep with his left arm up and resting behind his head whilst his right hand was stroking his exposed protruding belly.

Harry continued to go through them until he reached the last photo. The photo that made him smile, it was one that must have been taken in the summer. Harry and Draco both lay on top of the bed, no sheet covering their naked bodies. It looked as though the elf that took the picture was standing on something high up from Draco's side of the bed.

Draco was flat on his back with his left arm behind his head, his right arm was around Harry who was flush against Draco, his cock not being shown as right leg was raised, covering Draco's cock from view. As the picture moved it looked as though they was waking up. Harry would see himself in the picture placing kisses on Draco's chest. The Draco in the picture had a small smirk on his face as his arms tightened it's hold on Harry.

"That's the one he looks at the most."

Harry jumped and looked over his shoulder at Blaise. "Don't worry, Draco didn't show me these, he must have been looking at them when drunk because when he passed out and I put him to bed I saw one with frayed edges, it was obvious that that picture got looked at more than the others. I asked him about it and he told me that he often asked his elf to take a couple of pictures of you both when you are asleep, because that is when you are both more relaxed."

"Does he regret what he said then?"

"You look at him Harry. Do you think that he would be in this state if he didn't think he he did?"

Harry looked at Draco for a few seconds before looking at Blaise. "Do you normally come back in the morning to check on him?"

"I do."

"Don't."

"Why not?"

Harry took off his outer robe and chucked it onto the chair in the corner. "Because I am staying here with him."

Blaise looked from Harry to the passed out Draco on the bed. "Am I right in thinking and hoping that in the morning you will be talking and working things out?"

"Yes Blaise."

Blaise smiled. "Just a word of warning, at the minute he is passed out, that will change soon and he will just be asleep, he sometimes cries when asleep." he said and left, leaving Harry with Draco.

* * *

><p>When Blaise left, Harry walked into Draco's bathroom and got ready for bed. "Kreacher." the elf appeared at Harry's feet. "Master Harry sir." he said, going into a bow.<p>

"What have I told you Kreacher? Just call me Harry. Please. And none of this bowing."

"Okay ma- Harry. What can Kreacher do for you?"

"I need you to go to my rooms and get me some sleeping bottoms and bring them straight back here." Kreacher disappeared and reappeared again within in seconds with a pair of dark green silk bottoms. Harry took them off him and thanked him.

When Kreacher had gone again, Harry got changed and headed into the bedroom and saw Draco had gone from laying on his back to on his side. Harry pulled back the covers on his side and got into bed. He laid there just staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes, his hands stroking his belly, smiling slightly when he felt a kick under his hand. "Why do you always seem to kick when I am near your father. It's almost as though you know." Harry whispered. Harry had just closed his eyes to go to sleep when a whimpering sound from the side of him made him open his eyes and turn his head to look at Draco. Draco was doing what Blaise had said he'd do. He was crying. Harry leaned over and placed a kiss on the blonds temple. "Shh."

Draco mumbled Harry's name into the pillow and slept on. Harry sighed and laid flat on his back again, a position that he was most comfortable in with him being the size he was, and slowly drifted of to sleep, his hand in Draco's.

* * *

><p>When Harry awoke the next morning, he looked to the side of him to see an empty space where Draco had been. He didn't have to look far as Draco was sat on the edge of the bed with one leg under him, looking at Harry with an incredulous look on his face. "Why are you here?"<p>

"I can go if you want me to." Harry sat up as best he could and watched as Draco's eyes dropped from his eyes to his rounded stomach when the sheet that covered him, pooled around him when he sat up.

"No. It's just that, you haven't talked to me in five months Harry and then I wake up one morning to see you fast asleep at the side of me."

Harry smirked, not being able to resist it, Harry asked, "did you take a picture?"

"How did you-"

"Know? I was out on patrol last night I heard a thud and someone swear, I walk in to see Blaise trying to lift you onto his shoulder so he could carry you in here. He told me everything, what you have had your elf doing, he showed me the pictures, but most importantly what you have been doing to yourself. Why Draco?"

"Why not. You don't care anymore."

Harry chucked the sheet off him and carefully swung his legs of the edge of the bed. "Kreacher." with a small _pop_ Kreacher was stood in front of Harry. "I need to get up."

Kreacher looked at Draco who was watching the scene with a baffled look on his face and climbed onto the bed and got on his knees behind Harry. "On three Kreacher."

Draco sat and watched as Harry held onto the drawers in front of him and pulled himself up whilst at the same time, Kreacher pushed Harry up. "Thank you Kreacher. I have nothing on today so can you fetch me some of my comfy clothes?" Kreacher was gone and back again within seconds and after a bow to Harry and Draco, he left again.

Harry looked at Draco. "Can I use your shower please?"

"Of course you can."

"Thank you." Harry waved his wand over him and vanished his clothes, leaving him stood naked in front of the man he still loved. "If I didn't care do you really think I would be here now?" Harry asked as he walked away and into the bathroom.

Draco followed him in and sat down on the closed lid of the toilet whilst Harry showered. "I thought you hated me."

"I did. I don't now. I don't know why. Ron still wants to kill you. Hermione can't understand why you said what you did. I still don't understand why you said what you said because I didn't for one minute believe the reasons you gave."

"There is another reason Harry, from the moment those words left my mouth I have regretted them."

Harry turned the shower off and pulled the curtain back. "Dry me off." Draco waved his wand over his body and Harry was dry. Harry smiled in thanks and walked into the other room and waved his wand over himself and his clothes went from laying neatly on the bed to being on Harry. "I can't bend down and put my trousers on anymore." he explained after spotting that Draco had followed him back into the bedroom and stood watching him. "Will you tell me the other reason? Because if you want us back together again Draco you are going to have to tell me."

"I will tell you Harry. You will probably scold me and call me for it but I swear it is the truth."

"Give me your hands." Draco frowned and held his hands out. The brunet took his hands and placed them on his stomach. "That's better. I don't know how the baby does it but he/she always seems to kick a lot more when you are near me." Harry looked deeply at Draco when the biggest smile appeared on his face, it was the first time he had seen Draco smile in quite a while.

"What was the real reason Draco?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter three will be up within a week :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_This story will only have a few chapters. Set after the war._**

**_Warning 1: Characters will be a little ooc (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: this will be malexmale. (Eventually.)_**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>Draco looked up and dropped his hands. "I was scared Harry."<p>

"Scared? What of Draco? There is nothing scary about having children."

"If you haven't got a father who has bullied it into you that it is wrong of sex before marriage and men shouldn't be together as it is barbaric and who threatens to cut you off from everything then I suppose you haven't got anything to worry about." Draco dropped his head and walked into his living area and Harry followed him. "Let me see if I have got this right. You have made both of us miserable for five months all to stay on your fathers side?"

"He would cut me off Harry."

"So what. You have your own money that you have earned by teaching, I have enough to last me three lifetimes. I don't even need to work but I still do. You can not spend the rest of your life miserable to please someone like him."

"I know that Harry but I was raised to believe that what we was doing is wrong and how I felt for you was wrong."

"Then why be with me?"

"Because I couldn't fight against what I felt any longer. I wanted you Harry so I went after you."

"It's funny how you fought against that and disobeyed your father to be with me but as soon as I found out that I was pregnant you didn't want to know."

"It was a big shock to me Harry. I had already gone beyond what my father believes by being with you."

"And what about what you believe? Do you think he gives a shit about that? If he did he wouldn't have done what he did in the war. Blimey Draco I hardly knew you but I could see that you was scared and didn't want any of it. When I got captured and was took to the manor. Your father couldn't see it though so he still carried on. I saw it though Draco."

Harry sat down and started to stroke his bump, he was getting too worked up. Draco seeing Harry a little stressed went and sat at the side of him and placed a calming hand on his belly. Harry looked up and smiled. "Thank you." Harry sighed before continuing. "You are your own man now Draco. You must set your own rules. Go by what you believe in. You now have your heir." Harry placed his hand on top of Draco's and squeezed. "Your father is trying to save what little reputation his has through you Draco." Harry stood up. "I will leave you to decide. You can either continue to please your father and do as you are told to by him, or you can do whatever you want and be free and start a whole new life with our baby and me."

Harry only got as far as the door when he felt a pair of hands on his upper arms. He felt himself get turned around and being stared at with loving grey eyes. "I choose you Harry. You was right. I am now old enough to make my own choices, if father doesn't like it then he only has his self to blame. I love you Harry. I never stopped."

Harry smiled. "I love you too Draco." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him.

"From what the house elf has been telling me, you are just six months gone, is that right?"

"That's right. I'm sorry that you had to resort to having an elf spy on me and tell you everything as I wouldn't let you near me to talk to me ."

"It's me that should be sorry Harry, if I had just had the courage to stand up against my fathers beliefs and not hurt your feelings then this wouldn't have happened."

"It doesn't matter now. The only thing that matters now is you, me and our baby." Draco smiled and placed his hands on Harry's cheeks and kissed him. "I will go and have my shower and then I will send a letter to my father and tell him everything."

"Is there anything I can do for your whilst you are in the shower?"

"Yes. You can call some of the elves and have them pack up my things."

"Why?"

"You won't be able to live down here and then travel to the third floor everyday. It will be better all around if I move in with you, that is, if you will have me."

"Of course I will have you."

"Good. Because I know from the fifth month on you have to be more careful, I will be there to help you in any way, from that eighth month, depending on how you have been during the pregnancy you might have to be on bed rest, I know there won't be any sex for so long after you have had the baby due to your stomach still being tender, but I will be there towards the end giving you back and foot massages as you will feel really uncomfortable."

"Hold on, hold on. How do you know all of this?"

"I have read whatever male pregnancy book I could get my hands on."

"Even though you-"

"Yes. Even though I did what I did." Harry smiled and kissed Draco. "Go and have your shower, I'll call the house elves."

* * *

><p>"Would you believe that I actually missed watching you standing in front of the bathroom mirror priming yourself up for the day?" Draco turned and saw Harry leaning against the door frame with his left hand resting on his belly. "I thought you was packing my things up."<p>

"House elves are doing it all."

"Harry, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you manage during your fourth month when you was horny?"

"Do you remember when we used to take pictures of each other, moving pictures, of us doing certain things?"

Draco smirked. "Oh yeah."

"Well I used them and brought a dildo and fucked myself with that." laughing at the look on Draco's face.

"So I missed out on weeks of constant sex because of my own stupidity?"

Harry walked forwards and wrapped his arms around Draco. "You can start catching up on what you missed out on tonight if you like."

"Oh I like. I like very much."

* * *

><p>Once settled into Harry's quarters, Draco sat down at Harry's desk and started the letter to his father. Harry was sat at his other desk, marking papers and looking up every now and then, smiling when he saw Draco shake his head and scrunch the paper up before chucking it in the bin at the side of him.<p>

It was an hour later when Draco approached Harry with the completed letter in his hand. "I want you to read it and let me know what you think before I send it." Harry smiled and took the letter from him.

_Father,_

_I thought it was about time I wrote to you to let you know what is going on in my life at the moment. I know you won't like what you are about to read but it is my choice father. I am not to marry the woman that you choose for me as I am very much in love with someone I have met, I have actually been with him for quite some time as he is currently six months pregnant with my child. He loves me and I love him, we plan to marry once our baby is here._

Harry looked up at Draco at this point. "Marry?"

"If you'll have me."

"Of course I would like to marry you Draco, but if the only reason is because of our baby then I won't."

Draco knelt in front of Harry and placed his hands on his thighs. "I have wanted to marry you as soon as we got together but never held much hope for it because of me wanting to please my father. But now that we are to start anew, we can marry."

"Really?"

"Really Harry."

"In that case, when you plan to propose, I will definitely say yes." Harry gave Draco a chaste kiss and carried on reading the letter in his hands.

_I will no longer stand by your beliefs father as they are all wrong, I have come to realise you are trying to save what little you have left of you name through me. Not any more father. I have moved on from all of that, cut me off from my inheritance if it makes you feel better, I won't care. My number one concern now is my future husband, our baby and me. I know you will not approve at anything I have put in this letter so I will not expect to see one in return._

_Your son, Draco._

Harry folded the letter and looked at Draco. "What do you think?"

"You didn't mention who you are with."

"I know that. I know my father Harry and if I put in the letter that it was you he come straight up here and would go straight to your quarters. You needing to take it easy now won't be good for you or the baby if he did so. If he does come to the school he would go straight to the dungeons, if I am teaching he will wait in my office. I want to be with you when he knows who I am with, that way I can defend you and be there if he decides to kick off."

"If you think that that is best."

I do Harry." Draco sent the letter off with his owl and helped Harry to stand. "Are you ready for bed?"

"I am. But I don't want to go to sleep yet. It has been six months Draco. I can't wait any longer."

"Me neither Harry." Draco extinguished the fires with his wand and led Harry to their rooms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter four will be up within a week. :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_This story will only have a few chapters. Set after the war._**

**_Warning 1: Characters will be a little ooc (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: this will be malexmale._**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry woke up wrapped in Draco's arms and snuggled in even deeper, he had missed this feeling. Waking up in Draco's arms. Harry's movements caused the blond to wake up, his hand wandered down Harry's body, who shivered at the touch, and rested his hand on the bump. "Morning Harry."<p>

"Morning Draco." Harry mumbled as his face was buried in his lovers neck. He kissed and nipped the flesh there before turning over and sitting up. "Help me stand up?" Draco got off the bed and walked around to stand in front of Harry.

"Oh hello. Someone is definitely up." he said when he came face to...face? With Draco's cock. Draco chuckled and helped Harry to his feet. "You going in the shower?"

"Yeah. Join me?"

"Always." Draco answered and engaged Harry in a passionate kiss, making them as flush together as possible due to Harry's belly. Draco moved his hands down Harry's back rested them on the globes of his arse. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth when he felt his arse get squeezed.

Draco reluctantly moved away when he felt a kick against his stomach. "Baby is saying good morning." Draco bent forward and place a kiss on the brunets belly. "Morning son."

"Son? What makes you think I am carrying a boy. I could be carrying a girl."

"Are you?"

"I don't know. Come on. I fancy sex in shower. It will be nice to have sex with you in the shower again. Having you again surely beats having a dildo."

"You are getting rid of that you know." Draco ordered as he followed the Gryffindor into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Once they had washed themselves, Draco took hold of Harry's hands and held him to the tiled wall and entered him from behind. "Oh yes Draco."<p>

Draco let his hands slide from Harry's and down his arms, past his shoulders. He roamed his hand down to Harry's upper back and then moved them past under his arms, slid the over Harry's chest, over his protruding belly and to his cock. Draco tightened his hold on Harry's cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. "Gods I have missed this Harry."

"Me too Draco. Harder." Draco sped up his thrusts and soon Harry was cumming all over the shower wall with Draco following, cumming deep inside Harry. The blond slipped out of Harry who washed the cum from the walls before turning the shower off. They walked back into their room and began to change for the day before heading down to breakfast together.

* * *

><p>Draco and Harry were sat side by side eating their breakfast. Minerva seeing Draco hold Harry's chair out and Harry giving Draco a kiss in thanks, carried on with her breakfast with a smile on her face. Finally happy that her two best Professors have worked things out.<p>

Draco was actually eyeing up Harry's breakfast with a look of disgust on his face. "What's up with your face?"

"What the fuck are you eating?"

"It's just crumpets with an egg on top."

"And mint sauce Harry." Harry just shrugged his shoulders and carried on eating. They continued to eat in silence until it was time for them to get ready for their classes. Harry kissed Draco, telling him he will come and see him when he had his free period before lunch. Draco stood and watched with a smile on his face as Harry walked away and had to shudder once again when he saw Harry pick up an orange and started to eat it like an apple, skin and everything.

"If it makes you shudder by seeing what he eats you should look away when he has a drink." Draco turned to see Minerva stood there. "Why? What does he drink?"

"He drinks pumpkin juice, milk."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Together Draco."

With one last shudder, Draco left the great hall to prepare for hie first lesson with the fourth years.

* * *

><p>It was dinner time when Lucius had made his way into the school. He stood in a hidden alcove and waited and watched as people started to make their way to the great hall for lunch, he watched his son enter and leave again within ten minutes, seeing the panicked look on his sons face as he rushed from the great hall and up the stairs, Lucius decided to follow to see where his son was headed.<p>

When he reached the fourth floor he stopped and hid as he watched his son rush into the hospital wing. _Was something wrong with his sons unborn child?_

* * *

><p>Harry jumped when the doors to hospital wing slammed open and Draco came bounding in and rushing up to him. "I was told you was here. Are you alright?"<p>

"I'm fine Draco, I have what muggle women have. It's called braxton hicks it felt as though I had labour pains but I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes Draco. Poppy said that I am fine and I am free to go." Draco helped Harry off the bed. "I'm taking you back to our rooms. Come on."

* * *

><p>Lucius had been waiting ten minutes before the door opened again and his son came walking out with his arms wrapped around a heavily pregnant Harry. So Harry Potter was the one who his son was in love with. He had to go back to the manor and call in some favours. He had a lot of digging to do on Harry Potter before he went to see his son.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco had led Harry back to their rooms and after Harry got comfortable, Draco wouldn't let him move, he called for a house elf to bring them something to eat. Harry had to laugh at the look on Draco's face when he put what he wanted together on his plate. "If you don't like what I am eating Draco then why look?"<p>

"I can't help but look Harry. I saw you this morning eat that orange like an apple, you didn't even peel the skin off it."

"I wanted it with the skin on."

"And Minerva told me what she has seen you drink before. Pumpkin juice and milk together Harry. Really."

"It's not my fault." Harry defended as he poured tomato ketchup on top of his chips that were already covered in gravy. "I have never known such weird cravings. It is partly your fault. It's your baby just as much as mine." Harry complained as he started to eat.

"You are going to brush your teeth and rinse you mouth out with mouth wash before you kiss me."

Idea coming to mind, Harry put his hand on his stomach. "Oh." Draco shot forward and knelt in front of Harry, placing his hands on his belly. "What is it? What's the matter?" Harry placed his hands on Draco's shoulders, resting his forehead against Draco's who was looking worried. "Harry what is it?"

"Nothing." Harry answered and crushed his lips to Draco's, biting his bottom lip, leaving Draco to gasp at the pain before Harry thrust his tongue into his mouth and soothed the bite with his tongue.

Draco pulled back. "You tricked me."

"Of course I did. Saying you won't kiss me until I clean my teeth because of what I'm eating. You had no trouble kissing me last night after I swallowed all you had after cumming in my mouth."

Draco sat back on the settee and crossed his arms like a spoilt child, making Harry laugh at him as he carried on eating.

* * *

><p>That night, Lucius was in his study, he leaned back in his chair after reading everything he had found on Harry Potter. He was as rich as him, with the inheritance his parents left him, along with a house. The money that Sirius had left him along with the Black house and all that Remus and Tonks Lupin left him.<p>

Harry Potter had as much as Lucius and with him working, all that did was make his money pile up even more. Knowing what good it would do for the family name should Draco marry Harry, Lucius' decided that he approved of Harry and wouldn't mind the Gryffindor being his son in law. At the weekend he would head up to the school to see his son and Harry and tell them both that he approved of their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter five will be up within a week. :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_This story will only have a few chapters. Set after the war._**

**_Warning 1: Characters will be a little ooc (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: this will be malexmale. _**

**_This story is now finished and will have seven chapters. A chapter a day now :)_**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>It was the weekend and Lucius had decided to go through hogsmeade to get to the school, if Draco and Harry weren't on Hogsmeade duty then they would be up at the school. It turned out that neither Harry nor Draco were on duty so he made his way to the school.<p>

With them having a free Saturday to themselves, Harry and Draco decided to spend it in bed. A house elf had brought them breakfast, getting wise to it Harry's odd cravings, Draco went for a shower whilst Harry ate his breakfast.

Draco stepped out of the shower to see Harry stood at the bathroom sink naked whilst brushing his teeth. "What a gorgeous view." Harry took a small drink of water, swivelled it round in his mouth and spat it out and wiped his mouth before turning to Draco. He removed the blonds towel and smirked when he looked him up and down. "It certainly is. Back to bed?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Draco replied sarcastically, following Harry into the bedroom. Draco stopped when he entered the bedroom as the sight of Harry on his hands and knees made him go harder than he ever had before. "Fuck me Draco." Not needing to be told twice, the Slytherin scrambled onto the bed behind his lover and knowing he was still loose from them having sex earlier, he gripped the brunets hips sheathed himself inside at full force making Harry cry out in pleasure.

"Move Draco." Draco let his hands roam up Harry's back and back down again, when his hands reached the globes of Harry's arse, Draco squeezed tight causing Harry to moan loudly and thrust back and Draco sped up with his thrust. "Merlin Harry."

"Oh yes Draco."

* * *

><p>Lucius had walked into the defence against the dark arts classroom and made his way over to Harry's private rooms. After already going to his sons rooms in the dungeons he could tell that Draco had moved in with Harry.<p>

Lucius walked into the living room area. "Hello?" Lucius made his way forward and then froze in his tracks at what he heard.

"OH GODS DARCO. MORE."

"YOU LIKE THAT BABY."

"OH I'M CLOSE."

"CUM FOR ME BABY."

"CUMMING. DRACO!"

"HARRY!"

Lucius pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead hard and shook his head. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. Lucius sighed. "Draco." he shouted. He heard a scuffling about and thirty seconds later he saw his son stumbling out into the living room wearing his trousers that were unfastened and trying and failing to button up the shirt that he had obviously chucked on as it was inside out.

"Father? What erm- What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see just who you are with. I got your letter and I was very surprised."

"What made you come here though. To Harry's rooms?"

"I came to the school to talk about your letter and ask to meet who it was that has captured your heart as you put and when I get to your rooms I see that they are empty. I go to see McGonagall to see where you are when I overhear two schoolgirls chatting about their DADA lesson and how they can't believe how big Professor Potter has got. I simply put two and two together and came straight here." he lied. He didn't want Draco to know that he had already spied on him and Harry and decided to do some digging before making his decision.

"I now wish I had sent you a letter beforehand, telling you of my arrival. Well?" Lucius asked when Draco hadn't moved. "Do I get to see my future son-in-law? I know I have already met him, but I mean properly where we are not pointing our wands at each other."

Harry came out of his and Draco's rooms wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt that was pulling a bit tight around his belly. "Go and get properly dressed Draco."

Draco turned and gave Harry a worrying look that clearly told Harry that Draco didn't want to leave him and his father alone. Harry smiled and placed a small kiss on Draco's lips. "I'll be fine, I'm only in here." Draco nodded and hurried back into their rooms to get dressed properly.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Draco came hurrying out of their rooms and stopped when he saw Harry sitting on the settee and his father sat in the chair beside him. "See Draco son. He is still in one piece."<p>

Harry chuckled slightly. "I'll make a drink." Harry started to fidget, trying to find the best way of trying to get up. Draco moved forward to help but stopped in shock when his father stood up and helped Harry to his feet. "Thank you for the offer of tea Harry but I really must be getting back. You will keep me posted on any news of my grandchild?"

"We will Lucius and thank you for coming, you are welcome to come again."

"I will do that Harry, but I only get caught once, next time I will send an owl to let you know." Lucius said goodbye to both of them and left.

"You had us break up and not talk for six months because of your father and he takes the news like that?"

"He didn't take the news like that Harry. I know my father."

"What are you saying?"

"That the day after I sent the letter he was in the school trying to find out who I was with. That crap about him going to the dungeons first and then overhearing school girls talk about you was a load of bollocks. When I rushed to the hospital wing the other day I felt as though I was being watched and I bet it was father."

"How did you know that you was being watched."

"I lived in the manor for a year with Voldemort watching your every move. You learn to know when you are being watched Harry."

"If he saw that it was me that you was with a few days ago then why wait until now to show his face?"

"Because he had to find out your background Harry, see how much you are worth. That's why he has no problems with us being together, having a baby and getting married. He obviously likes what he has found out."

"You're not serious?"

"I am Harry."

"So he doesn't like me as much as he says he does?"

"Harry you are as rich as me of course he likes you. But only because of that. He was married to mother for twenty three years before she got killed and he never truly loved her, he liked her and always took care of her because she gave him a son."

"I could never be like that with my partner or child Draco."

"Neither could I Harry. I grew up with it and I knew what it was like, I don't want our child ever feeling that way."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Harry." Draco whispered and kissed Harry as best he could with his stomach moving them further apart. Draco couldn't help but laugh into the kiss along with Harry when he felt his baby kick against him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter six will be up tomorrow. :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_This story will only have a few chapters. Set after the war._**

**_Warning 1: Characters will be a little ooc (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: this will be malexmale._**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks Draco and Harry had received several letters from Lucius asking how things were going. Harry now knowing how Lucius really felt, didn't even want to bother to reply so Draco always did, reading out what he put to Harry before sending it off. "I have an idea Harry that will as the muggles say, 'shoot him down in flames.'"<p>

"How?"

Draco dropped to one knee in front of the Gryffindor. "Will you marry me?"

"To get back at your father?"

"No Harry. Like I told you before. I brought a ring before we broke up. I want to marry you Harry. Me wanting to marry you is what has made me think of how to get my father back. Not the other way around."

"Then yes Draco. I'll marry you." Draco slide the silver band with a small red ruby and a small green emerald on it onto Harry's finger and stood up. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Draco." Harry replied, wrapping his arms around Draco and pulling him in for a kiss as best he could with his belly, which was getting bigger by the day, between them.

"What's the plan then fiance of mine."

Draco smirked. "Fiance. I like that. But not for long though Harry. I want us married before the baby arrives."

"Before? The due date is in ten weeks."

"I am well aware of that Harry. I don't like to do it Harry but we have to get married before the baby comes, we can have a proper wedding later on if you would like to."

"We don't have to. As long as we are married." Draco smiled and gave Harry a chaste kiss. "This is what I have planned."

* * *

><p>"You and Harry are to get married in four weeks in the meadow that overlooks Godric's hollow?"<p>

"Yes father. That is to say that we want to."

"What is stopping you?"

"I am not overly sure that you are as accepting as you say you are."

"Draco I have told you that you both have my blessing."

"Only because I know that you knew it was Harry before you came to see us and liked what you saw when you did a background check."

"You can not be further from the truth." Lucius lied.

"You do know that as soon as I marry I won't be 'Draco Malfoy' any more." Lucius had to hold back a sneer. _Why did he have to hyphen his name for? _"I know that and I am fine with it."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"My inheritance. Your will."

"What about it?"

"How do I know that you act all like this, put my child in your will alongside me only to change it if Harry has a girl, a girl meaning not being able to carry on the family name should she marry."

"I won't change it." Lucius lied. Anything to keep them happy until he has gained back the respect he once had.

"You are absolutely certain about that?"

"Yes."

"Then take a trip with me to Gringotts and make a fresh will, finalise it and bind it up."

"Bind it up as in I won't be able to change it or make a fresh will no matter what?"

"That is usually what it means father."

Lucius took a deep breath before answering. "Okay then."

Draco grinned. "Great. Shall we go now?" he said as he walked over to the door in his father's study and opened it. "Come on then father. No time like the present." Lucius walked from the study and with a smirk plastered to his face, Draco closed the door and followed his father.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Draco walked into his and Harry's living quarters. "Harry?" he called out. When he got no answer, he continued on walking until he reached the bedroom and smiled when he saw Harry laying on top of the covers, fast asleep. Draco walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on Harry's stomach and moved his face down, when he felt a little kick, he placed his lips on the bump. "Your father is in a very happy mood little one."<p>

"Why? What have you done?" Harry asked sleepily. Draco scooted further up the bed and gave Harry what was meant to be a chaste kiss but turned out passionate as his hand made it's way from his fiance's stomach to his clothed cock, squeezing it lightly.

Harry moaned and broke the kiss. "What has you in a happy mood?"

"I'll tell you later." Draco moved further down the bed and undone Harry's trousers and pulled them down his legs. Draco stroked the brunets cock a few times before replacing his hand with his mouth. "Oh gods Draco. You have to come home in a good mood more often. _AH!"_

Harry buried his hands into Draco's hair as Draco reached up and started to massage his balls. "Ah Draco. Draco, Draco, Draco." Harry kept chanting, tugging the blonds hair tighter. Harry screamed out Draco's name and came spilling all down Draco's throat who hungrily drank all he could. Draco pulled the rest of Harry's trousers off leaving him naked on the bed. "I'll go and do a bath for you."

"Will you join me?"

"Of course I will."

Draco took his top off and dropped it on the floor on his way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Once Harry was settled in the bath, Draco got in behind him and started moving the soapy cloth sensually around Harry's back. Draco dropped the cloth into the water and cupped his hands together trapping water in the middle and opened his hands at the top of Harry's back, letting the water cascade down, rinsing off all the soap.<p>

The blond then placed his hands on Harry's lower back and gently started to massage his muscles making the brunet moan. "Oh I could get used to this Draco." Draco chuckled and placed a kiss on his fiance shoulder.

When they had finished their bath, Draco had dried them both and helped Harry get into to bed and made sure he was comfortable before getting comfy his self. "You didn't tell me why you was in such a happy mood Draco."

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Night love."

Harry, with his head resting on the Slytherins' shoulder, moved his head so he could kiss Draco's neck. "Night."

* * *

><p>The next day, Draco sat Harry down and told him what he had done the previous day and what he had planned. "Are you serious Draco?"<p>

"Of course I am Harry. Father is doing all this because he believes that it is best for him, not us. I am going to hit him where it hurts."

"So you are only changing it to hurt him?"

Draco's face softened when he understood what Harry was thinking. "Of course not love. This is what I want. I have been thinking about it for a while and it is what I want to do. Getting my own back on my father in the process is just a bonus."

"If you are sure Draco."

"I'm sure Harry." Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry to comfort him. "Just think Harry. In three weeks you and I will be married."

"Will you put a charm on me? I don't want to be standing there getting married looking fat."

"You are not fat Harry. You are pregnant and you will be glowing. But whatever you ask for, I shall give."

Harry smirked. "I want your cock."

Draco shook his head at Harry who started to undo his trousers and get on a kneeling position on the floor. "Then I shall give you my cock." he said as he undone his own trousers and let them drop as he got on the floor behind Harry, he picked up his wand and stretched and lubricated him. "Now Draco."

Draco lined his cock up with Harry's entrance and thrust into the brunet causing him to cry out. Draco picked up his thrusts and started to pound into Harry harder, his grip tightening on his fiances hips.

Harry pulled his head back and scrunched his hands into fists making his knuckles go white. "Oh yes Draco. Right there. Faster."

Draco started to pull Harry towards him as he thrust forward. "Oh Merlin Harry."

"Oh I'm cumming Draco." Harry screamed Draco's name as he came all over the floor. After thrusting into Harry three more times Draco came.

* * *

><p>After getting his breath back, Draco pulled out of Harry and dropped back to sit on the floor, pulling Harry with him, who went willingly, their legs tangled up with their trousers still round their ankles.<p>

"Where did that come from Harry?"

"I don't know. I just wanted you. I can't wait to be married to you."

Draco cleaned the mess up with his wand and spelled their clothes back on them before answering. "Me to Harry. We can make a fresh start. Just you, our baby and me."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Just one more chapter to go now which will be up tomorrow :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._**

**_ Set after the war._**

**_Warning 1: Characters will be a little ooc (Sorry if you don't like that) Warning 2: this will be malexmale. Warning 3: mpreg._**

**_Here is the last chapter. I would like to dedicate this chapter to each and everyone of you for your support and for sticking with this story from start to finish. Thank you so much :) x_**

**_I have to thank Cathcer 1984 for her help with this story. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :D x_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_**

* * *

><p>Draco and Harry were stood in the meadow that overlooked Godric's Hollow with the minister marrying them both. They didn't want a big wedding ceremony. The only ones there were all of the Weasleys and Lucius along with Blaise, Theo and Pansy.<p>

The rest would be at the party at Malfoy manor that Lucius had let everyone in to make themselves comfy ready for when the grooms returned. Everyone at the wedding apart from Lucius knew of Draco and Harry's plan and they were all getting ready to look at Lucius when he found out.

Harry and Draco were stood facing each other, holding hands. Draco had managed to talk Harry into not putting a charm on him, telling him that even though he was eight months pregnant he was as gorgeous as the day he fell for him. After blushing and a heated kiss which soon turned into sex, they both got dressed and were ready to marry.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Harry James Potter to be your husband, do you bond your mind, body, soul and heart to him."

"I do."

"Do you. Harry James Potter take Draco Malfoy to be your husband, do you bond your mind, body, soul and heart to him."

"I do."

"Then I am most happy to announce you husband and husband. You may kiss." Draco moved forward and held Harry in his arms as best he could and kissed him, thrusting his tongue past Harry's lips and letting it dance with his husbands.

"Ladies and gentleman. I give you all Mr and Mr Potter."

"WHAT!"

Harry and Draco broke apart and looked at Lucius who was shaking in anger before looking at each other. Harry looked over his shoulder at Ron. "Ron mate. Can you keep the guests entertained at the manor? Me, Draco and Lucius need to talk."

"Course mate. And congratulations."

* * *

><p>Back at the manor whilst the guests were talking amongst themselves as Draco had kindly told them all that he and Harry along with his father were to have a few private words and will return to the party as soon as.<p>

Draco and Harry walked into Lucius' study and Draco helped Harry to sit down and turned around to see his father a lot closer to him. "Do you want to start father."

"How dare you do this. How could you even think of changing your last name to Potter and not have Malfoy as well? How could you turn your back on your family, Draco? What about family pride and honour?"

"Family pride and honour? You lost this family's honour when you first bowed down to that scum Voldemort! And the only reason you accepted my marriage to Harry was because of what it would bring to the Malfoy name. Well there is no Malfoy name any more, there will be no heir unless you procreate one."

"You planned all of this. My will and everything. You getting me to sign that will saying that you get everything even though the name Potter will be apart of your name as long as you could prove that you was born Draco Malfoy."

"Of course I did father. Me growing up, you made my life unbearable. Harry from the age eleven and upwards you made his life a misery and you expect us to get the Malfoy name, that you put in the mud by snivelling up to him, back on top again so people will look at you in fear?"

"Draco calm down please."

Draco turned and placed his hand on Harry's face and caressed his cheek with his thumb, giving him a smile before turning back to his father.

"I have started a new life now with my husband and my child. If you want to still be a part of our lives and see your grandchild then you are seriously going to have to change your ways and come to accept the fact that the Malfoy name will die with you."

Draco turned and took hold of Harry's hands and lifted him from the small couch. "We will be downstairs at our reception should you choose to join us father. You can either accept us of how we are and build yourself back up and still get to see what family you have left, or you can stay here and drink yourself stupid. Which I admit wouldn't take much. Your choice father."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue.<strong>_

Lucius was in his study when an elf popped in. "Master Lucius sir. Master Draco is downstairs in the sitting room wanting to talk to you sir."

"Give him a drink and tell him I will be with him shortly." the elf bowed and popped from the room.

Twenty minutes later, Lucius walked into the sitting room and saw Draco stood in front of the fire with his back to him. "What is the nature of this visit Draco?"

Draco turned and Lucius eyes dropped from Draco's to the small bundle in his arms. "I would like you to meet your granddaughter Summer Lily Potter."

Lucius walked over to Draco and looked down at his arms to see that his granddaughter was fast asleep. "I was going to to write to you tomorrow to see when I could see her. I would have thought that you would have told me when Harry had her four weeks ago."

"Harry had her two weeks ago father. She was two weeks late."

Draco held her out to his father. "Can you hold her father whilst I just nip up to my old room. I have a book there that mother used to read to me all the time." Lucius nodded but said nothing when he took Summer into his arms.

It wasn't until he saw Draco leave the room did he smile down at her. He couldn't believe just how much she looked like Draco, she had his white/blond hair and looked just like him when he was born. Lucius held his little finger against her small hand and smiled again when she grabbed it and closed her hand around it.

"She is always doing that with mine and Harry's little finger."

Lucius looked up to see that Draco had returned. "I can't believe how much she looks like you son."

"I know. Except her eyes. She has Harry's eyes. They are emerald green. I love that they are that colour because whenever I look into her eyes I see Harry."

"With Harry being two weeks late. Did you avoid him at all with his temper?"

"Oh yeah. Poppy told us all things we could try to help Harry go into labour and when Harry said we were to try them all I dare not do no other. I refused one thing and he blew up on me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback.<strong>_

_Harry and Draco had just got back from a really long walk around the grounds. Harry had asked, Draco had quietly begged, Poppy to see if there was anything they could do to help the pregnancy along as Harry was already a week past his due date he was now fed up and wanted the baby to be born already. Poppy had suggested three things. One was long walks, which they had already done. Another was spicy food, Draco went out and brought the spiciest food he could find. And the third one, that had proven to be most efficient, was sex._

_That night after their walk and Harry's dinner which was nothing but spicy food, Draco walked into their room to see Harry standing their naked. "Fuck me Draco."_

_"Harry, this is one thing I can't do. I know Poppy said that it could help but I will be worrying about hurting you with you being over due." Draco explained, hoping Harry would understand, but Harry didn't understand, Harry took Draco's excuse for another meaning._

_"Oh I get it. It's because I am fat isn't it."_

_"No Harry, you couldn't be further from the truth. I just don't want to hurt you."_

_"What a load of bollocks. You just don't find me attractive anymore. Well fuck you Draco." Harry said and walked over to the drawers. Draco watched as Harry opened the top one and pulled out a dildo. "I don't need you."_

_"You said you got rid of that." Draco accused as he followed Harry over to the bathroom._

_"I say a lot of things." was all Harry said before slamming the door in Draco's face. Hating the fact that Harry was now mad at him and was probably going to ignore him. Draco stripped off all of his clothes and unlocked the bathroom door with his wand. He walked in to see Harry with his back to him, the dildo cast aside. His shoulders shaking told Draco he was crying. _

_Draco walked up to Harry and pressed his front firmly against Harry's back. He wrapped his arms around the brunet and shushed him as he started to kiss his neck. "I'm sorry Harry." Draco moved his hands down his husbands front and smiled when he felt that Harry's cock was hard. "Let me make you cum by pounding into you." he whispered huskily in his ear, smirking when Harry shuddered. "Oh yes Draco."_

_**End of Flashback.**_

* * *

><p>After what Draco had said to him on his wedding day, Lucius was going to steer clear of Draco and Harry. But seeing his granddaughter had changed his mind in a way even he didn't think was possible. As the months went on and Summer had started to crawl, she started to get really attached to Lucius and always seemed her happiest when he had come to see her.<p>

Summer was now thirteen months old and was now crawling and starting to learn how to walk and picking anything up within her arms reach to try and put it in her mouth. Lucius of course made himself her shadow when she was like this.

Draco and Harry were currently sitting in the garden at the manor watching as Summer was picking things up and throwing them at her granddad, giggling when they hit him on the head or in the face.

"I hate to think how it will be when her little brother or sister sees her doing this and starts to do the same." Harry said.

Draco chuckled. "Oh I know. They'll be-" Draco stopped in mid sentence and looked at Harry who was smiling. "Harry? Are you pregnant?"

"I am Draco. Eight weeks."

"Conceived on my birthday." Harry smiled. "Yep." Draco stood up and pulled Harry up with him, pulling Harry into a tight hug. "I love you so much Harry."

"I love you too Draco." Harry smiled, hugging Draco back. He had Draco, his daughter and another on the way. He truly was happy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end.<em>**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Keep an eye out for my next Harry/Draco one shot story. It will be posted on the 31st and has been done for Halloween. It is called 'Trick or treat? Surprise or shock?'_**

**_Review? :)_**


End file.
